


Morning Grind

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Sprace, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, but Platonic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another Newsies coffee shop AU----------------------------Race works at a coffee shop and one day a very cute guy comes in
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1: The Number

**Author's Note:**

> I know the tense is all over the place and im sorry but im too lazy to fix it.

"Hi welcome to Morning Grind, what can i get," Race paused looking up at the man in front of him "for you,"  
Across from him stood the most beautiful man Race had ever seen, his red hair messy and pushed back and his cheeks slightly pink from the wind.  
"Just a latte, please. No foam,"  
"No problem, and who will that be for?" Race asked with a smirk, already over his initial shock.  
"Oh, uh, Albert"  
"Okay Al, that'll be right up." He responds as he not-so-subtly checks Al out before starting on the drink himself as there are no other customers so there is no need to make Elmer or Jack get up from their spots in the back. He makes the drink and quickly writes his number on it before handing it out.  
"One latte with no foam for Al" he announces as if there was anyone else in the café. AL takes it and gives Race an odd look before leaving the shop, not noticing the number written on his cup.  
"Really. Race?" A voice from behind him makes him jump as he was paying too much attention to Al walking out of the shop to hear the door to the back open.  
"What?' Race asks Jack innocently as if he wasn't staring at a guys ass just a few seconds ago.  
"You just put your number on that cup, didn't you?" Jack asked although it wasn't a question.  
"He was cute," Understatement of the century in Races opinion  
"He was he for like, 5 minutes."  
"He was here for 7 minutes, thank you very much," Race stated as he pulled out his phone and showed Jack the time. In one swift movement Jack pulled off his hat, hit Race with it and placed it back on his head. Race rubbed his arm overdramatically and whined about abuse in the workplace.  
The bell signalling a new customer had entered the shop rang and Elmer came out to help with the order. Race was put on hot drinks duty and as he steamed the milk for a hot chocolate, he mind took him away to a fantasy about this Albert guy, something that happened often whenever he found himself with a crush. He was pulled back to reality as the milk bubbled over, spilling everywhere. He panicked and dropped the pitcher spilling even more. He jumped back and Elmer came to his rescue and turned off the steamer before starting to clean up Races mess.  
"Go finish making this guys sandwich, will ya? I've got this covered.  
Race sighed "Yeah, okay" It was a lot harder to fuck up a sandwich anyway.

Once his shift was finally over, Race checked his phone, hoping for a text from a certain red haired someone but only had a snap from Davey, asking for help picking out a gift for his and Jacks six month-versary. Race sighed but agreed to help, picking out gifts was one of his hidden talents, he always knew what people need but never knew they needed. He made plans to go to the mall this Saturday to shop for gifts with Davey and then rolled over the back of his couch in his apartment he shared with Spot Conlon. He and Spot had found each other through a Craigslist ad Spot had put up and they had been living together in the two bedroom apartment for the last year and a half. Spot and Race had a fling about a year ago but it had ended quickly but on good terms. The two were good friends now.  
Race laid on the couch daydreaming about his newest crush until Spot came home from work with their supper. Race sat up to eat the McDonalds Spot had brought and scooched back so that Spot could sit at the other end of the couch before Race let his feet fall across Spots lap and they turned on the TV, a routine they had fallen into. After turning on the TV Spot tossed the remote onto the coffee table before glancing at Race.  
"I know that look,"  
"What look. Theres no look." Race responded defensively  
"Oh, yeah. No look. You've convinced me." Spots voice dripping with sass  
"It's nothing." Race replied, trying his best to be serious  
"No no you only ever get that look when you've been thinking about a boy. Tell me everything." Spot pryed, he'd always been a slut for gossip  
"Fine, a cute guy came through work today, that's it I swear,"  
"That's it huh? You didn't give him your number or hit on him at all?" Spot teased knowing Race could never resist flirting with guys that he'd barley known for a few minutes.  
"I gave him my number, thats it okay? get off my back will ya? I'm trying to watch this," Race deadpanned but they both knew he was joking  
Spot looked up at the TV and scoffed at the ad that was playing. 

The rest of the night was spent with Spot laughing at Race every time he jumped to check his phone at every ring. By 11 o clock. Race realized he probably wasn't going to get the text, deciding that Al didn't notice the writing on the cup, refusing to accept being rejected.

The next shift he had was on Friday morning with Crutchie and Elmer, who were both already there whe Race showed up. It was a slow day so he spent most of his time in the back making himself look busy, just waiting for a certain redhead to walk through the front door. He spent so much time in his own head imagining Al showing up that when he did, Race didn't notice until Elmer came to the back and let him know  
"Your boyfriends here,"  
"What boyfriend,"  
"I don't know, that guy with the red hair from tuesday,"  
"Oh shit," Race ran to the front but Crutchie had already started to take his order.  
"Um, a vanilla iced coffee please, thanks,"  
Race made the coffee and went to hand it out, not putting his number because he couldn't write on the cold drink cups.  
"A vanilla iced coffee for Al," once again announcing it to the empty shop before handing Albert his coffee.  
"Thanks, Race." Al winked and took his drink and left the shop.  
Race turned to Elmer  
"HE WINKED AT ME ELMER, HE WINKED OMG"  
"woah calm down lover boy,"  
"oh shut up" Race blushed hitting Elmer with his hat before practically running to the back to text Spot, hearing Elmer and Crutchie snickering from the other side of the doors. As he was texting Spot he realized something.  
"Holy shit," he mumbled, realizing the only time he had let Al know what his name was was when he wrote it on the cup the other day. "He did get my number." he smiled at himself, not noticing the text that came in from an unknown number while he fantasized.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry

As the rush that had lasted what seemed like forever died down, Race and Jack resumed their usual banter and bull shit that always found its way when the two worked alone together.  
"So lemme get this right; you gave him your number, he texted you, and you left him on delivered." Jack stated obviously thoroughly confused "Because he was 'too pretty'"  
"Yeah."  
"That don't make any fuckin sense man, I'm sorry"  
The notification had come in almost 24 hours ago and Race still hadn't done so much as opened the text. Now, it wasn't that Race didn't have faith in his flirting abilities, he had even hooked up with Jack Kelly himself once, years ago, but still. No, there was just something different about this one that Race couldn't figure out. 'Al', as Race had dubbed him, was hot and confident and flirty apparently but for some reason he just hit different. And the red hair didn't help seeing as he had always had a thing for gingers.  
Race was pulled out of his thoughts by an elbow to the ribs.  
"Wha-" he looked up "shit."  
Race practically ran to the back room before the customer could recognize him. Of course Albert had to come in today. Not that Race was complaining about getting to see him but for obvious reasons he couldn't interact with the person he had just left on delivered.  
The door swung open.  
"I'm sorry man but i need your help out here,"  
shitshitshitshitshitshitshit  
Race came out and looked up to see Al leaning against the counter looking down at his phone, clearly too focused on whatever he was doing to notice Races presence. Maybe he could do this without screwing everything up before it had started.  
Race picked up the cup and made Als drink quickly before handing it out and starting on the next one, he sighed, thinking he hadn't been recognized and worked through the rush before checking his phone, intending to finally answer the first text, which had been a simple 'hi', only to find a second one  
'was my 'hi' coming on too strong for you or are you just playing hard to get ;)'  
Oh no  
Races heart skipped a beat. What. No it didn't. Races heart didn't do that. It wasn't even that good a line.  
'idk, hi was coming on pretty strong'  
"Adding another one to your history of wrong guys i see" came jacks voice from over Races shoulder.  
"Rude" Race rolled his eyes but he already knew that he was falling way too hard way too fast.  
"Whatever you say," Jack chuckled and went back to work cleaning up a machiatto he had dropped earlier.  
Race smiled at his phone and sighed.  
Oh no


End file.
